Mira otra vez
by Sumire Myu
Summary: Mira otra vez, no todo es lo que parece, podrías descubrir una realidad que ni siquiera te atreviste a imaginar. Misterios, magia y decisiones que determinaran tu destino. Continuación de La concubina
1. Prólogo

Los personajes son propiedad de Clamp pero la historia es mía.

* * *

«Mira otra vez»

Prólogo

 _Observa una flor de cerezo, embelésate y disfrútala lo que dure aferrada a la vida. Planta un cerezo, deja que sus raices se extiendan bajo la tierra de tu jardín, que su tronco y sus ramas se eleven, ten paciencia, y tendrás momentos mágicos por los años que te queden aquí._

El piso de tablas de madera húmedas y maltratadas le enfriaba los pies, la oscuridad ocultaba el estado deplorable que debía tener su apariencia y el encierro le impedía saber a ciencia cierta los días que llevaba ahí. Calculaba que debían ser más de dos semanas. O tres, o un año. El hambre y el agotamiento le mareaban el raciocinio. Y eso estaba mal, muy mal, era primordial que pensara algo para salir del lío en el que se había metido.

Todavía recordaba la sorpresa que se había llevado cuando lo había visto aparecer de la nada, matar al guardia y... arruinar todo su trabajo.

Llevaba años investigando y preparándose para ese momento, y él lo había arruinado todo.

De repente, escuchó el rechinar de un par bisagras oxidadas y se puso en guardia.

—Sakura.

Suspiró y le sonrió a penas, la tensión la estaba enloqueciendo.

A través de las enormes cajas que contenían el cargamento de aquel barco, reconoció a un hombre alto y delgado vestido con la camisa, el pantalón y las botas de su antiguo uniforme. Su corte de cabello estructurado había quedado atrás para dar paso a uno sin forma y cuyos mechones empezaban a caer sobre su frente. ¿En realidad habían sido dos semanas?¿Qué tan rápido le crecía el pelo?¿O era sólo que ahora lo tenía despeinado?

—Me dieron un poco de pescado pero más que nada arroz. Toma, supongo que debes estar hambrienta —dijo colocando un recipiente entre los dos.

Nadie diría que aquel sucio y barbudo polizonte que ahora se llevaba un trozo de pescado a la boca con los dedos, hace pocos días había sido Xiǎo Láng Li (o Syaoran Li, como ella le decía), un respetado y temido General de división de las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales de la dinastía Wang. Ni Sakura lo creería si no lo hubiese presenciado. Cuando ella lo había visto por primera vez había quedado impactada. Se lo veía digno y orgulloso, medido e inteligente, hermoso. Y cuando sus ojos, brillantes como el ámbar, se posaron en ella durante la selección de las concubinas, creyó que había olvidado cómo respirar.

—Sakura —la llamó con cierta impaciencia—. Debes comer, sé que esta no es la mejor forma de hacerlo pero no nos queda opción por el momento.

—Sí. —Se limitó a contestar y de inmediato probó el arroz.

Ahora no sentía lo que sintió por Syaoran. Seguía siendo él y le seguía pareciendo sumamente atractivo, sí, pero cuando lo veía sólo podía pensar en el fracaso de su misión.

No, no era culpa del General Li, él creía que era una jovencita indefensa que necesitaba protección. Y por el sagrado espíritu que se la había dado.

 _"Fue mi error, debo asumirlo."_ pensó.

Y todo por no haberle hecho caso a su hermano.

Le había dicho:

 _No te distraigas ni un sólo segundo. Nunca se sabe en qué trampas podemos caer, y tú sabes tan bien como yo que ésas pueden costarte la vida. Vuelve a casa, hermana, todos confiamos en ti._

Pero se había distraído; se había dejado hipnotizar por unos minutos en un establo, por un gesto serio y, a veces, algo tímido, por el calor de una mano, por el soldado que había impedido que asesinara al emperador de China.

* * *

Hola! Bien, estuve meditando lo que me dijeron y concluí que sí, podía seguir con la historia. Para quienes no sepan de qué estoy hablando les comento que esta historia está basada en un cuento corto que publiqué hace unos días, yo diría que lo leyeran para entender lo que sigue de esto.

No lo quise publicar como continuación en sí porque quiero conservar la naturaleza de ese tipo de relato, pero igual voy a editar las notas para avisar y que, quien lo desee, pueda seguir mi versión acá. Y digo mi versión porque lo lindo de un cuento corto es que el lector rellene los espacios, pero bueno, si no se les ocurrió nada acá vengo a tratar de sorprender, y principalmente entretener.

Seguro para el fin de semana (o antes!) tengamos el primer capítulo. Espero que me llenen de reviews y que les guste mucho la historia que les quiero compartir.

Besos!

Sumire Myu.


	2. I

I

Cuando Sakura Kinomoto nació fue motivo de celebración para su gente. Ese día las olas les habían regalado pesca más abundante, las plantas dieron frutos más dulces y el sol iluminó todos los rincones de la pacífica Tomoeda. Y no era para menos, aquel 1 de Abril había llegado al mundo una _Jinsei Miko_ o sacerdotisa de la vida, descendiente de la diosa Amaterasu.

Era hija de Nadeshiko, otra sacerdotisa que había abandonado su puesto para contraer matrimonio con Fijitaka Kinomoto, uno de los consejeros del emperador de Japón. Ambos se habían conocido y enamorado en el palacio donde servían, pero poco tiempo después de su boda fueron expulsados porque se suponía que las obligaciones de una _m_ _iko_ incluían el celibato, y si bien no era algo que se cumplía rigurosamente en la práctica, con un matrimonio de por medio era imposible esconder la falta.

Se mudaron a un pueblo pesquero y allí criaron a sus hijos. El mayor, Touya, era tenaz, habilidoso y había heredado de su madre la capacidad de percibir a los espíritus. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Nadeshiko, su primogénito se había negado a recibir la instrucción que le permitiera desarrollar su don, él sólo quería poder controlarlo para que las almas en pena no lo molestaran durante la noche, que era cuando buscaba descanso después de acompañar a su padre en su nuevo oficio de constructor.

A diferencia de su hermano, Sakura sí se interesó por sus antepasados y cultura, y fue por eso que se sometió al riguroso entrenamiento por el que cualquier sacerdotisa debía atravesar. Lo aprendió todo de su madre, quien trabajaba como sanadora en la pequeña comunidad y por lo que se había ganado el respeto y la devoción de los habitantes.

Durante su infancia su formación incluyó dietas especiales (nada de carne y algunas frutas y verduras específicas), clases de hechizos sanadores y de defensa, preparación de infusiones, adivinación y rituales de purificación. Todo apuntaba a su crecimiento espiritual y mágico.

El trabajo de Sakura dio resultados asombrosos, y fue gracias a que siguió los consejos de su maestra al pie de la letra. No sólo por esa sensación de responsabilidad que le daba saberse su sucesora, sino porque la admiraba. Quería ser como Nadeshiko.

Una mañana, hace dos años, cuatro soldados chinos llegaron al pueblo muy malheridos. Ninguno de los habitantes quiso tenderles la mano porque los consideraban el enemigo. Incluso con la guerra tan lejos, sabían que gente como ellos estaba eliminando a sus compatriotas, de seguro esos mismos hombres tenían las espadas manchadas con sangre japonesa, pero Nadeshiko y Fujitaka se negaron a dejarlos abandonados. Un ser vivo es un ser vivo y tiene derecho a la compasión, creían ambos. Así que a espaldas de sus vecinos, los cuidaron como pudieron.

Días después llegaron más oficiales perfectamente sanos preguntando por sus pares.

—¿Qué quieren? ¡Largo! ¡Asesinos! —Era el señor Takeda, el herrero.

—¿Qué dices? Apártate anciano —ordenó el uniformado al frente y le dio un empujón—. Registren todo, deben estar aquí.

—Lo siento Coronel Liu pero ¿y si no están? Podrían seguir en el bosque o incluso...—preguntó uno de los subordinados de Liu.

—Ni lo mencione soldado —lo cortó, y se estremeció ligeramente. Muchos morían durante la guerra, pero no Shun, no su hermano—. Sabremos si no los tienen cuando revisemos. Vamos, muévanse.

La tropa de militares chinos se abrió paso entre los inocentes e invadió sus hogares. Muchos se resistían y recibían golpes en respuesta, otros corrieron o se escondieron.

—¿Qué es ese escándalo? —quiso saber Sakura sentada delante de su telar.

—¡Touya! —exclamó Fijitaka.

Touya llegó de inmediato desde la parte trasera de la casa. Miró fijamente a su madre y su hermana y supo lo que tenía que hacer, lo había visto todo camino a casa.

—¿Y tú?

—Los detendré todo lo que pueda.

Touya sólo asintió y levantó a Sakura tirando de su brazo.

—¿Qué...?

Sakura no llegó a preguntar porque su madre se adelantó.

—Nos atacan —le dijo mientras ella y su hijo movían a Sakura, que caminaba con torpeza por la confusión—, no estoy segura de por qué, pero deben esconderse.

Ya estaban cerca de unos árboles que daban al río cuando Touya se paró en seco.

—Espera, ¿a qué te refieres? Tú vienes con nosotros —intervino el muchacho.

—No dejaré a tu padre, cielo. No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien.

Acarició las mejillas de sus hijos con ternura y volvió a la casa antes de que pudieran detenerla.

Nadeshiko sabía que los hombres que escondían detrás de un _fusuma_ tenían mucho que ver con el desastre, por lo que se apresuró a buscarlos para entregarlos a los invasores. Estaba segura de que los heridos no oían nada, les había dado un sedante fuerte para que no sintieran dolor, además de tener que amordazarlos porque uno se había querido suicidar mordiendo su lengua y no quería tener que pasar por eso de nuevo con ninguno de ellos.

—¡Aquí hay otra! —anunció un tipo que la levantó de la cintura y la llevó con prisa ante otro. El aludido ni siquiera los miró, estaba concentrado registrando la vivienda.

En el suelo se encontraba Fujitaka, inconsciente y notablemente golpeado. El corazón de Nadeshiko se estremeció al tiempo. El terror la atacó pero logró disiparlo para tocar la mente del que la tenía inmovilizada. Se llamaba Inari Wong, tenía treinta y tres años y era aficionado a la compañía de las prostitutas. Extrajo de él su idioma.

—¡Detente! ¡Están detrás de esa puerta!

El que había estado revolviendo sus cosas se giró y la miró sorprendido.

—¿Dónde, en cuál?

Nadeshiko señaló con la cabeza hacia su derecha. El Coronel Liu se apresuró a abrir el _fusuma_ y los encontró. Corrió al lado de su hermano y le quitó las vendas de la boca. Tenía sangre seca en la comisura de sus labios y no respiraba.

—Shun, hermano, háblame —le suplicó inútilmente.

Enceguecido por la ira, se volvió a la mujer que le había hablado en chino.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste zorra?!

Nadeshiko sintió el golpe hasta en el último de sus dientes, pero intentó permanecer calmada.

—Estaba muy malherido, hicimos lo que estaba a nuestro alcance.

Antes de que Liu pudiese contestar, otros soldados aparecieron.

—No los hayamos, Coronel.

—Están ahí —dijo señalando a la pequeña habitación—, verifiquen si alguno aún vive y sáquelos —sus hombres lo miraron un segundo pero acto seguido obedecieron—. Tú me las vas a pagar.

No le importaba más que desquitar su pena con venganza.

La ex _miko_ recibió otro puñetazo que la aturdió más que el primero.

—Tres caídos, señor —informó el más bajo del grupo.

—Saquen al sobreviviente. Wong —se dirigió al que sostenía a Nadeshiko— amárrala.

Nadeshiko intentó zafarse, intentó explicar, incluso hablar a través de su mente con ese coronel, pero se sentía muy débil y la sangre se le atoraba en la garganta impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

Poco después, se despertó y ya no había soldados. Veía todo rojo y amarillo y una espesa niebla de humo negro la rodeaba. En ese infierno encontró a su amado Fujitaka todavía desmayado. Y lloró. ¿Por qué lo habían dejado con ella? No era justo. Se arrastró con dificultad y dejó que su cabeza descansara en el pecho del hombre que significaba todo en su mundo. Con la sonrisa de sus hijos en su mente, Nadeshiko abrazó su destino.

Las primeras luces del alba bañaban a Touya y Sakura mientras bajaban del árbol que les había servido de escondite. En la calle principal varias personas recogían cosas y buscaban a sus seres queridos. Ambos jóvenes ignoraron el escenario y fueron hasta su casa como caballos con anteojeras.

Al llegar, Sakura cayó de rodillas y lloró en la entrada. Su hermano mayor se agachó y la abrazó por los hombros, lamentándose en silencio.

El hogar que los había acogido durante toda su vida estaba carbonizado, y la presencia de sus padres había desaparecido.

 **X**

El día que zarparon, Syaoran se había colado a la cocina para robar un poco de comida, y no sabía cómo, pero la cocinera lo había encontrado. Él se había alarmado pero la mujer, que no tendría ni veinticinco años, le había sonreído y preparado un recipiente con verduras y arroz sin hacer preguntas.

Todas y cada una de las noches siguientes había encontrado un cuenco con comida pero no a la cocinera. Eso ocurrió unas semanas después.

—¿Por qué no me delataste? —cuestionó Syaoran al verla, aparentemente esperándolo con la misma preparación que solía dejarle a la vista, sobre la mesa.

—Porque no veo maldad en tus ojos y estoy segura de que si un ex soldado imperial —dijo, respasando el deteriorado uniforme de pies a cabeza— se escabulle para robar alimentos en un barco como éste, debe tener buenas razones para hacerlo—Se encogió de hombros y frunció la boca mostrando indiferencia—. Yo no soy quién para juzgar.

Syaoran tomó lo que su extraña aliada le ofrecía y se disponía a marcharse, pero en seguida pensó que debía saber más de ella, por si a caso.

—Li —se presentó, dándo un paso al frente y depositando los alimentos sobre la encimera en señal de que pretendía quedarse un poco más—. Li Xiǎo Láng.

—Daidouji Tomoyo —La mujer hizo una reverencia—. Es un gusto conocerte Li Syaoran.

Otra japonesa, ya lo había percibido en su acento.

—¿Estás solo?

—¿Y tú para qué quieres saber eso?

La idea era sacarle información sin tener que revelarle demasiado.

—Eso es un no —Tomoyo, tan perspicaz que dejó a Syaoran aún más alerta que antes, se acercó para poner otra ración de arroz sobre el cuenco—. No es muy nutritivo lo que tenemos aquí pero servirá.

—Gracias —repuso él y la estudió. Esa mujer era sospechosa, pero también un buen negocio, mejor pagar por ver.

—¿Hablas japonés? —le preguntó ella después, mientras ordenaba algunos de sus instrumentos. Syaoran se fijó que no tocaba los cuchillos. O intentaba distraerlo o darle confianza, no estaba seguro. Quizá no se daba cuenta, pero no parecía el tipo de persona que hace cosas sin darse cuenta.

—Poco —respondió en seguida, pensaba rápido —, viví en Japón unos meses hace años pero no interectuaba mucho con los habitantes. Es decir, no hablaba con ellos.

Tomoyo siguió con la vista puesta en sus cosas pero comentó:

—No necesitas hablar para matar ¿no es así, Li?

Syaoran sintió el reproche en su voz pero no iba negar nada, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Es correcto, no hace falta hablar. De hecho, lo hace menos difícil.

Tomoyo giró el cuello y lo miró a los ojos, después agachó la cabeza y siguió en su tarea de «seca-copas».

—Debes aprender si tu intención es vivir ahí. Lo básico al menos.

—¿Por qué piensas que pretendo quedarme? Podría volver a lo mismo que la última vez.

Tomoyo se detuvo y apoyó las manos en la mesa de madera. Su largo cabello negro le cubría tanto los rasgos pálidos como sus ojos claros, que a la luz de la luna que entraba desde la ventana, se veían violaceos.

—Puedo ayudarte —ofreció tan bajo que Syaoran a penas la escuchó—. Acércate por favor.

Syaoran dudó, pero sopesó la posibilidades y no parecía haber peligro. Él era más grande y fuerte que ella, y los cuchillos estaban lejos.

Dio unos pasos hasta quedar a su lado. Tomoyo volteó y le colocó las palmas sobre las mejillas algo ásperas por la barba. Los ojos de ella permanecían cerrados.

—No estás loco, Li —susurró—. Es una conexión poderosa. Su alma y energía mágica conectan con los tuyas.

Syaoran arrugó el entrecejo. Una palabra llamó tanto su atención que ni siquiera se detuvo en lo que Daidouji había dicho.

—Espera, ¿mágica?

—Shhh. Silencio —le pidió y movió los dedos de la mejilla a sus labios. Los acarició.

Syaoran sintió que su cuerpo era invadido por un calor que nacía entre los dedos de esa cocinera y sus labios. ¿Qué era lo que tenían las japonesas? Él no recordaba que fueran tan... atrayentes.

Tomoyo soltó una risita casi infantil cargada de diversión.

—No funcionaría, lo siento —dijo y devolvió su mano a la posición inicial, sin despegarla del rostro de Syaoran y pinchándose la piel con las puntas del vello facial en el proceso.

¿Cómo supo qué estaba pensando?

—Toca mi frente con la tuya.

—¿Qué intentas? —cuestionó sin ganas, se sentía débil y relajado, como en un trance.

—Hazlo.

Y lo hizo, no lo pudo evitar, estaba en poder de Tomoyo.

Una luz púrpura atravesó su cerebro y se apartó de un salto, cayendo como impulsado por una ráfaga. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y sentía un hormigueo en la base del cráneo.

—¿Qué me hiciste bruja? —Se sobaba las sienes en un intento de disminuir la presión. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, ¿desde cuándo era tan incauto?

Tomoyo volvió a reír.

—Preferimos que nos llamen _Jinsei_ _Miko_. O sacerdotisas de Amaterasu. Sí, sacerdotisa está bien.

El movimiento del barco no ayudaba con las náuseas que ahora sentía Syaoran, pero no por eso pasó por alto el cambio.

—Un momento, eso no es chino —Abrió los ojos como un búho—. Y esto tampoco.

—Ahora también hablas japonés —anunció Tomoyo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Cómo?

Ella le tendió la mano pero él no la aceptó, orgulloso como era, se levantó solo del piso de la cocina.

—Tengo la habilidad de proposionártelo. Las sacerdotisas de Amaterasu podemos hacerlo por nosotras mismas, pero no pasárselo a todo el mundo. La otra persona debe ser especial. Supe que lo eras en cuanto te vi.

—¿En qué sentido? —volvió a indagar. Admitió para sí mismo que no estaba en condiciones de permanecer de pie más tiempo y se sentó en un banco. Claro que sin hacer otra mueca de malestar, no se lo permitiría.

—Ya te lo he dicho, tienes energía mágica. ¿O en serio pensaste que te convertiste en un General siendo tan joven sin tener un talento único?

Syaoran se sintió ofendido, por varias razones, pero puntualizó:

—Primero, no debiste meterte en mi cabeza sin decirme que lo harías —su expresión era severa, estaba seguro, pero Tomoyo no pareció amedrentarse para nada—. Segundo, no vuelvas a hacerlo o no seré tan caballero la próxima. Y tercero, eso que llamas «talento único», yo lo llamo trabajo duro. Todo lo que he obtenido me lo he ganado a costa de mi esfuerzo y no de truquitos baratos.

Todo eso lo había dicho en japonés, y debía reconocer que ese «truquito» no clasificaba entre los «baratos».

Tomoyo limpió el círculo de madera de un banco con su delantal y lo acercó para sentarse frente a Syaoran.

—No me malinterpretes, Li. Los talentos no se desarrollan sin esfuerzo, créeme, lo sé —estiró la mano para apoyarla en la rodilla de Syaoran pero él se anticipó y la esquivó. Tomoyo hizo como si no hubiese pasado nada y la devolvió a su propio regazo—. Sólo digo que en alguna parte de ti debes saber que no es común que, por ejemplo, no te canses con facilidad o que tus movimientos sean casi siempre más certeros que los del resto. Desconozco cuáles serían tus habilidades de haber recibido la instrucción adecuada, pero tu resistencia física y rápidez mental son excepcionales, no me lo puedes negar.

Todos tenemos áreas en las que nos desenvolvemos mejor, eso no probaba nada. Pero lo de implantar un idioma de un momento a otro en su cabeza era algo que escapaba a la lógica implacable de Syaoran.

De repente se sintió expuesto. Estaba manteniendo algo así como una conversación íntima con una extraña, a la cual no había podido sacarle nada, además. Decidió que era momento de volver con Sakura, no le gustaba dejarla sola más de lo estrictamente necesario.

—Si me permites —dijo, ignorando lo dicho por Tomoyo y tomando el recipiente que había dejado abandonado— muero de hambre y las ratas seguro deben extrañarme ya. Nos hemos hecho grandes amigos —Notó la sonrisa de la cocinera y se sobresaltó por dentro, pero no movió un sólo músculo que pudiera delatarlo. ¿Así que ahora también bromeaba? No recordaba haberlo hecho en años— Gracias y buenas noches.

—Que descanses, Li —contestó Tomoyo con dulzura.

Syaoran se desplazó sigilosamente por la cubierta del barco y se metió con prisa a la bodega con cuidado de no tirar nada. Dadas las circunstancias, cada grano de arroz contaba. Además, ¡había pescado! Al fin algo de proteínas.

Encontró a Sakura de pie y cuando lo vio le sonrió. En ese instante las palabras que había pronunciado Daidouji cobraron sentido en su mente aturdida.

" _No estás loco, Li_. _Es_ _una conexión poderosa. Su alma y energía mágica contectan con las tuyas._ "

¿Eso significaba que Sakura era como Daidouji?

Colocó la comida entre los dos y masticó un trozo de pescado mientras meditaba.

De ser el caso, ¿ella lo sabía?

Notó que Sakura volvía a tener la mirada perdida, por milésima vez desde que se habían escapado de China. Le sugirió que comiera y ella obedeció.

Repasó su encuentro con Daidouji detalladamente. Con ella también había sentido una especie de atracción, ¿y si sólo trataba de magia?

"No estás loco."

Podía deducir de esto que en su fuero interno sabía que algo no cuadraba, sólo que no había querido decirlo en voz alta.

Por primera vez desde que la había conocido dudó sobre lo que sentía por Sakura. Era ilógico, demasiado. Porque está bien, la chica era muy guapa, pero ¿eso justificaba todo lo que había dejado atrás por ella? Su carrera, su país, su vida entera.

La respuesta era evidente: No.

Nada de lo que hacía tenía sentido y recién ahora se daba cuenta. ¿De verdad había creído que se había enamorado a primera vista? Eso no existía. Maldición. No la conocía. ¿Habría sido entonces esa conexión que había mencionado la cocinera? ¿Y si Sakura también era una bruja (es decir, consciente de serlo) y lo había enredado para que la sacara del palacio? La jodida conexión podría haber sido creada por ella. Daidouji no mencionó nada al respecto del origen de aquello.

 _De acuerdo, me estoy poniendo paranoico._

Pero era una posibilidad y todas debían ser evaluadas con cuidado, no era prudente descartar nada.

Sakura le ofreció un cucharón lleno de agua no tan fresca de un balde de bambú que guardaban entre los contenedores. Syaoran lo bebió para aliviar el picor de su garganta, preparando su estrategia.

—Sakura —Ella estiró el cuello hacía arriba para mirarlo. Debía llevarle unos veinte o veinticinco centímetros— ¿Qué es una _Jinsei_ _Miko_?

Sakura sintió que palidecía.

—Emm, una sacerdotisa o algo así, creo.

—¿Crees?

—Sí, creo —dijo con más firmeza esta vez.

Syaoran se llevó las manos a la nuca, aparentando estar relajado.

—Pues, qué raro... Yo que sepa son muy populares en Japón.

—No tanto —aseguró Sakura. Ella lo sabía, la mayoría de la gente conocía a las sacerdotisas de los templos, pero no muchos a las descendientes de Amaterasu.

La actitud de Syaoran era de lo más extraña, nunca lo había visto así. La miró de reojo, casi con burla, y eso la irritó.

—¿Y tú, las conoces? —Su chino no era lo suficientemente bueno como para plasmar todo su enojo, pero con el timbre áspero de su voz bastaba por el momento.

Syaoran bajó los brazos y con un movimiento rápido la acorraló contra una caja.

—Digamos que sí —dijo en japonés. Sakura se congeló—. Pero la pregunta es a cuántas, Sakura. ¿Debo sumarte a la lista?

Temblaba, la estaba asustando, pero tenía que eliminar esa duda. Si no lo hacía se volvería loco.

Ella suspiró.

—De acuerdo, sí soy una _Jinsei Miko._ ¿Y qué con eso? —Trataba de sonar desafiante pero por dentro estaba aterrada. Y la reacción nerviosa de su traicionero cuerpo no ayudaba en nada.

—¿Me hechizaste?

 _¿Qué?_

—¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando nos conocimos, de inmediato... llamaste mi atención. Eso no puede ser normal.

Pero qué estaba diciendo. Ella no había hecho nada. Es más, perfectamente podría acusarlo de lo mismo. Sakura había llegado a ese palacio y había atravesado tantos malos tratos con un sólo objetivo: eliminar a la amenaza que envolvía a su gente. Pero no lo había conseguido. Una tentación incontrolable la había hecho buscarlo. Quería, no, necesitaba ser dueña de, al menos, unos minutos de su vida. Cuando lo veía, cuando estaban juntos, Sakura se sentía ella misma otra vez, con ganas de jugar a esconderse y sonreír.

Recordó ese cálido abrazo en la puerta del pasadizo. El beso que no le dio.

El momento de volver a la realidad se aproximaba. Ella ya no era ésa Sakura.

A fin de cuentas se había arriesgado por nada. Volvía con las manos vacías. Ni siquiera sabía si tendría el valor de ver a Touya a la cara. A Clow, que había depositado su confianza en ella. ¿Y ahora tenía el descaro de acusarla de hechizarlo?

—Yo no te hice nada, Li —contestó finalmente con los dientes apretados.

Syaoran se apartó unos pasos.

—Quiero pruebas.

—No las tendrás.

—Porque sí lo hicieste.

—¡Claro que no! Yo ni siquiera quería irme de ahí —soltó con rabia.

Ahora estaba furioso.

—Oh, lo siento —espetó con sarcasmo—, arruiné la noche más importante de tu vida.

—¡Sí! Lo hiciste, Syaoran Li, arruinaste todo.

Cada porción del cuerpo de Syaoran se contrajo, excepto su mandíbula, que parecía pender de un hilo delgado. No lograba definir si estaba sorprendido o colérico. Quizá ambas.

Iba a decir algo, pero un carraspeo los interrumpió.

—Disculpen, no quiero molestar, pero hemos atracado —informó Tomoyo a pocos pasos de distancia. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia, tuvieron mucha suerte de que haya sido ella y no algún otro hombre a bordo—. Yo sugiero que se marchen ahora, en cualquier momento vendrá la tripulación a descargar.

—De acuerdo, gracias de nuevo Daidouji —dijo Syaoran con su fría calma otra vez centrada.

—De nada.

Cualquiera diría que había sido un intercambio de palabras de lo más inocente, pero Sakura no pasó por alto la ternura en la mirada de la tal Daidouji ni la tensión de los hombros de Syaoran cuando ella le tocó el brazo animándolo a seguirla. Sakura nunca notaba esos detalles, pero esta vez no lo había podido evitar.

 _Genial. Lo que me faltaba._

Estaba celosa.

Hola! Mil disculpas por el retraso pero estuve muy complicada estos días. Es largo de explicar y la verdad no viene al caso, pero igual me disculpo.

Les confieso que me costó bastante este capítulo (y eso que es el primero!). Quería que se viera lógicamente fiel al cuento, pero no me gusta escribir insta-loves. Y tuve que pensar mucho qué iba a hacer con eso porque en el relato original era necesario ya que era algo corto. Aaah... me lo tuve que fumar en pipa lamentablemente, pero voy a tratar de darle una buena justificación por lo menos.

A ustedes qué les pareció? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios!

Ah, Sslove, gracias por estar siempre ahí! Espero seguir soprendiéndote :) y gracias también por la felicitación, me halaga y alegra. Besos!

Nos leemos pronto ;)

Sumire Myu.


End file.
